The Flesh And Blood Series
by Sweet-Bella
Summary: 2 - Leading A Family: Angel and his uncommon family celebrate Father's Day
1. Immortal By Blood

**Summary:** After Buffy's death, Angel learns a sweet secret of her.

**Timeline:** After _The Gift_ – what means _BTVS_ season five and_ Angel_'s season two.

**Disclaimer:** The ballad _My Immortal_ is Ben Moody and Amy Lee's, and BTVS belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy, Kuzui Inc and a whole bunch of TV businesses.

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Angst, with a twist of Spiritual.

**Rate:** I don't know… PG-13.

**

* * *

**

**Immortal By Blood**

* * *

Gone.

She is gone

She died and he was somewhere else saving Cordelia's ass.

And he was supposed to be there whenever she needed me, whatever she needed me for.

Isn't it just… Ironic?

**_

* * *

_**

**_(I'm so tired of being here_**

**_Suppressed by all of my childish fears)_**

****

* * *

When he saw Willow sitting at my sofa, looking sadly into my eyes, he knew. It just popped into his mind, the loving nickname he had given to her – beloved – slipping easily from his lips.

**"She is gone, Angel"**, Willow told him softly when his crew left them alone. Then she literally collapsed. The redhead witch cried for hours, and he was there, rocking her back and forth, like she did to Buffy when he broke up with her.

Then she left.

And he is still processing everything she told me. He could feel Buffy around: her presence, her perfume, her power.

She is still with him. Like she will be all his life.

**_

* * *

_**

**_(And if you have to leave_**

**_I wish that you could just leave)_**

****

* * *

Angel sent everyone away. Wesley flew to London to meet Giles. Fred went to Texas; Gunn traveled to Brazil to check the females there. Cordelia is somewhere between Italy and France, on her journey through Paris, Rome, Milan, Florence and Venice.

The hotel is a shrine to Buffy, a huge one. Photos, sketches, stuff. The sweater she dressed on their first – and only – night, her Claddagh ring, one photo of them at her prom, her yearbook.

**_

* * *

_**

**_(Cause your presence still lingers here_**

**_And it won't leave me alone)_**

****

* * *

The light, signaling new messages on the answer-machine, flashes for the last two weeks. One single message since that fateful night when Willow stopped by. He presses the button and there is silence.

Awkwardly enough, the silence makes him tingle.

**"Uh, hey Angel".**

Her voice. A message!

**"It's me. Duh… Well, see, I'm fighting this hell goddess, Glory, Glorificus, whatsoever. And only my or Dawn's blood will closs the vortex. Heard that story before… Uh… Anyways, I can't let Dawn die. She's just fifteen. She is my age when you first saw me. So, I'm gonna die. Please don't be upset with me. I'm going to Heaven, I'm sure".**

A pause. Please, baby…

**"I had a baby, Angel. I have a baby. We have".**

What? How? When?

**"Nine months after our first tête-à-tête, in Thanksgiving. I gave birth to a boy, his name is Liam. Well, you see, when I was suffering that goddamn labor-pains, this weird creature appeared to me. It was golden and blue and called me a lower being. She showed me stuff. A day, actually, where you were human. And I was with you, and we got happy. But then you gave it up. For me. Because I would die if you kept such a bliss".**

**_

* * *

_**

**_(These wound won't seem to heal_**

**_This pain is just to real)_**

****

**

* * *

**

**"I remember, Angel. Every sound, every taste, every aroma, everything. When I believed time was making you fade away, you proved me wrong. People who share the kind of love we do, don't just go and forget"**.

A sniffle. Oh baby…

**"Spike was right. We'll be in love until it kills us both. But you know what? It would be the perfect death".**

**_

* * *

_**

**_(There's just too much that time cannot erase)_**

****

**

* * *

**

**"Oh, Buffy"**, he whispers. A tear rolls down him cheek.

**"Don't cry, Angel. Please"**, her voice keeps flowing. Not as steady as it was when she first started speaking. **"Liam's at my father. I sent him there when I realized what Glory was. Go get him. Take care of our son for me. When he is old enough, tell him our tale. Tell him how sworn enemies like a slayer and a vampire with a soul fell in love".**

**_

* * *

_**

**_(When you cried I'd wipe away all of tears_**

**_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears)_**

****

**

* * *

**

**"I love you, Angel. I always have".**

After the message is over, I get the phone. It rings twice, then someone picks it up.

**"Mr. Summers? I'm Angel. Liam's father".**

**_

* * *

_**

**_(And I've held your hand through all of these years_**

**_And you still have all of me)_**

****

* * *

Hank Summers holds Liam protectively. Angel can tell, from the man's scent, that his ex. father-in-law is not believing him. But his wife looks at Liam, then at Angel, then says:

**"Liam _is _his son, Henry"**, she takes the baby from him, and gives Liam to his father. **"Elizabeth Anne chose rightfully the father. I can see you loved her deeply. And Liam is just like him".**

**"I did, ma'am"**, Angel smiles sadly at her. **"Hey there, son".**

He is so adorable. Mrs. Summers is right: he really is my son. He has my hair, eyes and nose.

**_

* * *

_**

**_(You used to captivate me by your resonating light_**

**_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind)_**

****

* * *

Liam is ten months old. He is just like his mother – strong, caring, sweet. He has so much from Buffy that Angel dream with her. In his dreams, she glows, happily waving at him in a beautiful long greenish dress.

He approaches her.

**"Beloved…"**

**"Angel"**, she breathes. **"Oh, God, Angel!"** She hugs him tight. **"I'm so glad you are with baby Liam!"**

He wakes up, startled. Liam sleeps peacefully on his belly, but he is sure he puts Liam on his cradle.

**_

* * *

_**

**_(Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_**

**_Your voice it chases away all the sanity in me)_**

****

**

* * *

**

**"She is gone"**, Angel tells himself. **"She is dead. Liam's everything I have from her".**

Angel falls asleep again.

Buffy's spirit watches over son and father, caressing their cheeks, feeling the softness of their skins.

**"I'll always love you, Liam"**, she whispers, then she looks at Angel. **"You'll never be alone, Angel".**

**_

* * *

_**

**_(I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gon_**

**_But till you're still with me_**

**_I've been alone all along)_**

****

**THE END**

****

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** That's not the way I planned this fic to end. I first thought it would end in a reunion, but then the ideas just kept coming and I wrote this little spiritual twist. Anyway, flames are welcome.


	2. Leading A Family

**Summary:** Angel and his family celebrate Father's Day.

**Author's Note:** This is the asked sequel of _Immortal by Blood_. There will be two more parts, and the series now has a name – _Blood And Flesh Of Mine_. #3 will be called "Liam" and #4, "Together".

**Timeline:** Two years after the prequel, so this is somewhere around 2002. Liam's three.

**Spoilers:** The whole canon, the prequel, 'IWRY' and 'The Gift'.

**Disclaimer:** The show belongs to Joss Whedon, but Liam, Alice and Marianne belong to me

**Leading A Family. **

Angel could feel someone watching him. Inwardly, his lips curved in a smile. This _someone_ wasn't anyone else. This _someone_ was three-year-old boy, with dark brown hair and big, chocolaty eyes. He was strong, independent and intelligent.

Liam made sure daddy was still asleep. It was Father's Day and he wanted to surprise him. He had woken up very early and had politely asked for his auntie Cordy's help. Cordelia, being wrapped up around Liam's little finger, agreed, and was surprised when Liam helped her. Usually, three-year-olds didn't help very much when they wanted to surprise their parents.

"**Daddy"**, Liam called softly. He placed the heavy tray on the night table next to daddy's bed, and shook daddy's shoulder. **"Daddy, wake up".**

Angel falsely rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"**Liam?"** He asked. **"What's wrong?"**

Liam smiled widely. He picked up the tray from the night table and placed it carefully on daddy's lap.

"**Happy Father's Day, daddy"**, the little boy said, proudly smiling at Angel. **"I helped auntie Cordy cook the breakfast".**

"**Really?"** Angel asked, eyeing carefully the tray on his lap. There were a mug of blood, a plate of pancakes, a cup of chocolate-fudge-mint-chip ice cream, a blood red rose in a vase and a drawing of Angel in game face carrying a baby.

"**Yep"**, Liam said happily. **"I have a gift up there".**

"**Oh, that's wonderful. Why don't you go change while daddy has his breakfast? I'll meet you upstairs. Pull the curtains closed, okay? Don't forget, otherwise daddy will fry".**

"**Okay"**, Liam smiled at him. **"I love you, daddy".**

"**I love you too, son".**

Two hours later, Hank Summers, his wife Alice and their baby daughter Marianne walked in the Hyperion to meet Angel, Gunn and Wesley playing Twister with Liam, being watched by smiling Cordelia and Fred.

"**Grandpa!"** Liam yelled as he bolted to meet his grandfather. Hank chuckled and picked up his only grandson. **"Happy Father's Day!"** The little boy cried, wrapping his arms around Hank's neck.

"**Thank you, Liam"**, he smiled at the little boy, and at Angel, when the vampire got up. **"Hi, Angel. Happy Father's Day".**

"**Hello, Hank. Right back at you. How are you going, Alice?"** The vampire smiled friendly at Alice.

"**I'm fine, Angel, thanks. How are you going?"**

"**I'm doing well, thank you".**

"**Grandpa, we're playing Twister. Wanna join?"** Liam asked as he leaned towards his father. Angel took the hint and picked him from Hank's arms. Hank looked at the two blushing men still entangled onto the Twister mat and shook his head.

"**No, not this time, Liam. We just came to check in the two of you. Have you heard any news from Sunnydale, Angel?"** Buffy's father looked at his son-in-law, who shook his head.

**"None"**, Angel had kept in touch with Willow and, whenever things got rough, she gave him a call. Angel and company drove to Sunnydale, Liam in tow. They fought the big bad and then father and son stopped by at Buffy's grave quickly before heading back to Los Angeles.

* * *

"_**Who, daddy?" **One-year-old Liam asked his father. He was comfortably sitting on the crook of Angel's arms, looking at a grayish stone firmly standing on the grass. It was dark and some stars shone on the sky._

"_**Mommy"**, Angel said simply, his eyes burning with unshed tears, as he looked at the stone that was his beloved._

_**BUFFY ANNE SUMMERS**_

_**1981-2001**_

_**She saved the world**_

_**A lot**_

"_**Mommy?"** Liam repeated, curiously. He knew he had a mommy – he could remember the beautiful face of a blonde young woman smiling at him – but he had never seen him. _

"_**Yes, Liam, that's your mommy".**_

"_**You see her?"** Liam asked curiously. **"You cry"**, he added, as he noticed the crystal tears that cascaded down Angel's cheeks. Tears filled Liam's eyes, and Angel smiled quickly._

"_**No, baby, don't worry. It's nothing. I see mommy in my heart. She's telling me that she loves you and she will always be with you".**_

"_**Mommy's angel?"** Liam asked, his tears fading away._

"_**Sort of. Let's go, otherwise aunt Cordy will be worried"**, Angel said. Liam wiggled and Angel got the hint, putting him on his feet. The little boy padded to the headstone and kissed the grayish stone softly._

"_**I love you, mommy"**, he whispered. Angel nearly wailed in pain, but got himself together and picked up Liam._

"_**Mommy is telling me she loves you too".**_

* * *

"**Mommy?"** Liam spoke up. He had heard the word Sunnydale and, whenever Sunnydale was mentioned, Liam knew it meant he and daddy would go see mommy. See mommy made daddy sad but happy at the same time.

"**Not this time, Liam"**, Angel said softly. **"I'll take you to see mommy later, okay?"**

"**Fine"**, Liam said and jumped to the floor, running to Cordelia. **"Aunt Delia, I want a cookie".**

"**Fine, my darling"**, she said and got up, taking him on her arms. **"But only one, soon it will be lunch-time".**

Alice followed them, along with Fred, while Gunn and Wesley picked up Liam's discarded toys and left. Hank and Angel sat down.

"**Willow called me last month. Dawn wants to go to UCLA"**, the vampire said softly. Hank nodded proudly.

"**So did Buffy. She was accepted but because of her duty she couldn't attend. Talking about that, does Liam know about demons and vampires?"**

"**He knows I'm a vampire. And he knows that there are some things that are evil. But he learnt not to mess with magic"**, Angel grinned inwardly at the memory.

_

* * *

Willow had come for Liam's second birthday party, bringing a few things to cast a protection spell on him. It was her gift for Liam, knowing that Wolfram & Hart had their heart set at getting Angelus' son._

_Liam, however, messed with the ingredients and, when Willow cast the spell on him, he ended up with a tail and green spots all over his body. The tail and the spots stayed for a week, until Willow found a counter spell. Liam learnt his lesson._

_Don't mess with magic. Magic is bad for babies. Magic makes you stay in for a week because of your tail._

* * *

Hank laughed. He had been at Alice's parents' home when the event had come, but he would have killed to see his grandson with green spots and a tail. Hank checked at his watch and said:

"**We must go. I have a business meeting in some hours. Call Dawn and say I'll pay for her college. She can stay here if she wants to. I know she won't stay with me. That's sure. She doesn't like Alice".**

"**Fine. I'll call her. Better, I'll go see her when I drive Liam to see Buffy later"**, Angel said. Both men got up and shook hands.

"**Alice, let's go! Otherwise I'll be late!"**

Alice showed up a little later, Marianne in her arms, Cordelia and Liam in tow. Liam ran to his grandfather.

"**Bye, grandpa. See you soon?"** He asked expectantly.

"**Count on it, buddy. Goodbye, Cordelia"**, Hank smiled warmly at the brunette. She smiled back.

"**Goodbye, Mr. Summers. Bye, Alice. Goodbye, Marianne"**, she said in baby-voice. The blondish baby smiled at her.

"**Goodbye, Cordy. Bye, Liam"**, Alice waved, and she and Hank left.

Angel, Liam, Wesley, Fred and Gunn had their Father's Day lunch – meaning blood for Angel and normal food for his family. He had cooked, and he was a fairly good cook. Since Thanksgiving three years before, he cooked first for his friends. Then, he got Liam, and, because he was a human boy's father, he cooked normal food. Impressively enough, his skills were wonderful.

* * *

"**Come on, daddy! Hurry!"** Liam yelled from his place on the backseat of Angel's Plymouth. Angel sighed deeply. This was still hard on him, despite the fact that it was more than two years that she was gone. **"Daddy!"** Liam called.

"**Going!"** Angel shouted back, as he picked the car keys. Cordelia glanced worriedly at him from her place at Wesley's lap, but mentioned nothing. Gunn and Fred were too busy filing some finished cases to notice Angel.

"**Daddy!" **Liam called impatiently, and then he saw Angel walking out of the hotel. **"Finally!"** He exclaimed. **"Mommy's waiting!"**

Angel sat behind the wheel and closed his eyes. This was going to be hard, but he had promised his son he would drive him to see Buffy.

"**Liam".**

"**Yes, daddy?"**

"**Aunt Faith is going to stay with you while you see mommy. Daddy needs to talk to aunt Dawn".**

"**Fine"**, Liam said. He liked aunt Faith. She always told him stories of his mommy. The rest of his family did too, including Spike, but not daddy. It was too painful for daddy to speak about mommy. He loved her deeply, and was still grieving over her going to heaven.

* * *

"_**Daddy, where's my mommy?"** Two-and-a-half-years Liam asked Angel. Angel, who was cooking breakfast to his son, whirled around to look at him._

"_**W---What?"**_

"_**My mommy"**, Liam repeated innocently. Angel breathed in deeply, calming his grieving demon. Angelus was shouting at him, yelling that he should kill Liam, for Liam being a live reminder of her._

'_**Shut up'**, Angel made. **'He's your son too. And Buffy won't be happy if we kill her baby'.**_

"_**Mommy... Mommy's in heaven, Liam".**_

"_**Can't we go see her?"**_

"_**No, sweetheart"**, Cordelia cut in. Angel smiled gratefully at her, then turned his attention back to the pancakes he was frying. **"But you can see her with your heart. Whenever you close your eyes, you can see her. And she's always watching you there in Heaven".**_

"_**She shouldn't be dead"**, Angel muttered, his voice thick with tears. **"She was too young".**_

_With that, he slipped the pancakes on a plate and stormed out of the kitchen._

* * *

"**Hey, Angel"**, Faith and Dawn chorused two and a half hours later, when the vampire parked the car in front of Revello Drive. They were living together since Buffy's death, with Willow and Tara. Liam smiled happily and waved frantically at his two aunties.

Faith smiled at him and took him in her arms.

"**Hey, Liam. Wow, you've grown. And you're heavy too. But don't worry, your aunt F here is still able to carry you around. Are you ready to go see your mom?"**

Liam nodded eagerly. He waved at Angel and Dawn, Faith picked up her bag of weapons and they both left to Restfield.

"**Okay"**, Angel said, **"now that my son is gone to see Buffy, and I know he's safe with Faith, we should talk".**

"**About what?"** Dawn asked him curiously.

"**I talked to your father earlier today"**, Angel told her. Dawn looked at him surprised. **"Don't look at me like that, I've been keeping in touch with him since I took Liam under my wing".**

"**You didn't _took him under your wing_"**¸ Dawn corrected quickly. **"You're his father. It's right that you have him after what happened to his mother".**

"**Yes, well, so I've been talking to you dad since he gave me Liam. And I told him when he stopped by that you want to go to UCLA"**, Angel smiled when he saw her eyes lit up. **"He agrees that you attend it".**

She beamed at him, but suddenly her smile disappeared and she frowned slightly.

"**What's the price I have to pay?"** She asked. Angel smiled reassuringly to her.

"**You have no price to pay. He said he's going to pay for your education and, since you don't like Alice, you can stay with us. Liam, Cordelia and me, I mean. And only if you want to".**

Dawn looked at him like he had grown a second head, then she laughed and hugged him.

"**I just love you, Angel! Do you know that? Of course I want to live with you guys. I miss my baby nephew a lot, you should bring him over more often".**

Angel looked at the floor guiltily.

"**I know. And I really try. I lost count on how many times Liam and I got into the car and in the highway, but then I lost my nerve. It's too painful, Dawnie. She was young. And it wasn't the deal".**

Later that evening, Angel stared at the tombstone that marked the place where they had buried his soulmate. Tears threatened to fall once more, and he made no effort to wipe them away. Faith and Liam were waiting for him in the car.

"**I'm sorry, beloved"**, he whispered. **"I promised I would not cry over you again. But it's just so hard... I see Liam, and I remember you. I see Hank and I remember you. I notice the way Liam looks at his friends' mothers, and it makes me want to weep. It's just very hard, and I can't deal".**

He looked down for a few moments, then up again.

"**I'll take Dawn in next fall. She'll attend UCLA, your father's going to pay for it. She'll live with Liam and me, and I swear to protect her with my life".**

He looked down once again, then he kissed the blood rose he had brought for her and gently placed it on her grave.

"**I'll never forget, beloved. See you soon".**

Then he turned to leave.

He never noticed the pale white silhouette of a petite blonde woman that appeared on the grave the moment he left.

"**Sooner than you expect, Angel"**, the soul of Buffy Summers whispered to her leaving mate. **"I love you".**

THE END

**AN: **I know this was a little angsty! Sorry! But don't worry - Buffy will be back. I just need to think how I'm gonna bring her from heaven in a way that won't traumatize her.

**Next Story: Liam – **Cordelia reflects of how Angel's son has changed the Angel Investigations team's lives.


End file.
